Wolf: The Legendary Saiyan
by RagingWolf2124
Summary: After being Summoned by Shenron to aid Trunks in restoring the Dragon Ball Timeline, not only must Wolf prevent the Timeline from changing, but prevent a greater threat from shaping time in his image... (Will also include characters and events from Dragon Ball Super.)
1. Ch 1: The Future Warrior

**RagingWolf2124- A New Story I decided to make, since I wasn't feeling the DCUO Story that much, that one has been deleted and will be replaced by this one. By the way, in Dragon Ball the years is always told as "Age" instead of "Year". For example, instead of Year 2016, it is refered to as Age 2016, this is to help avoid confusion. And no, I will not be doing Parallel Quests in the Story, they will not be a part of the Main story. And if your wondering why Wolf is the Main character again, it's simply because these are all Alternate Versions of him, Enjoy.**

 **Age 850**

 **1st Person View**

Many years has passed since that fateful day... I was born many... many... years after my Home Planet was destroyed by Frieza... The Ruler of the Universe... a Saiyan named Bardock was the only one to know the truth of what Frieza planned to do, destroy Planet Vegeta, he would attempt to defeat Frieza, but it was all in Vain, and when Frieza was finished destroying the Planet and all the Saiyan inhabitants, my Ancestors survived and as they floated around where Planet Vegeta was destroyed, they found a Red Headband floating around in Space, belonging to Bardock himself, they took the Headband and kept it in Memory of his Bravery, it is the same Headband I wear on my forehead today, but many years later a Saiyan known an Kakarot, Bardock's Son, would become the Legendary Super Saiyan and defeat him, thus avenging our race and bringing peace to the Universe. My Parents died years ago due to being caught in the explosion of another Planet, whatever it is I have no clue, but that was 10 years ago, and I have been been alone, but back to the story, Kakarot who is known more as "Goku" is very well known for his good deeds, he isn't like the other Saiyan's, who I heard back then were nothing but Assholes and Murderers. Maybe... just maybe I can one day meet him. I have been training since I was 6 years old to become Stronger and learn how to become a Super Saiyan, yet I don't have the answer, what am I lacking?

 **3rd Person View**

"Shenron, come forth!" A man with a Jacket and Sword on his back shouted, as the Dragon Balls in front of him had started glowing and in a long surge of energy, out came a Green, Slender, Serpent like Dragon with extremely long Whiskers and brown Antlers, including Red Eyes.

"You have summoned the Eternal Dragon, state your wish!" The Dragon's voice boomed loudly throughout the Area.

"I need a Powerful Warrior to come here and protect Time itself, one who is Brave and is willing to help others, no matter what!" The Purple haired man said, "Shenron, grant me this wish!"

"It will be done..." The Dragon known as Shenron said, his eyes glowing, then on another planet across the universe, Wolf's body started to glow.

"What's going on!?" He said to himself, as he felt he was being taken somewhere, and before he knew it, he was in front of a Huge Dragon and a Pedestal which held 7 Orbs with stars on them.

"Are those... the Dragon Balls?" Wolf said in surprise, "And... the Eternal Dragon?"

"Your wish has been granted!" Shenron boomed out as he was sealed back inside the Balls and they soon shot up in the air and spread out into the World, the sky returning to it's normal shading.

"Hi there... my name is Trunks." The Purple haired man known as Trunks said.

"Where am I... what is this place?" Wolf asked.

"Your in Toki Toki City, a Realm which exists outside of the Normal World, a place where a Special Group known as the Time Patrol exists in order to protect Time itself." Trunks said, "I'm the one who wished you here."

"Why me though?" Wolf asked.

"Like I said, to protect Time itself." Trunks said.

"I see... maybe... maybe I can do this..." Wolf said, "Alright, I'll join."

Great to hear, but before I can accept you in the Time Patrol, I need you to show me, just how Strong you are." Trunks said, powering up and speeding towards Wolf, throwing a left Hook which Wolf blocked with his Forearm, powering up as well and Countered with a kick to Trunks's Face, sending him flying and about to follow up with an Axe Hammer to send him falling below, but Trunks recovered and Punched Wolf hard in the Face. Wolf laughed a little as the feeling of Battle was a great feeling for him, Trunks caught of guard by this was soon met with a Punch to the gut, and another kick to his back, sending into the ground, but he wasn't finished, Trunks launched an Energy wave towards Wolf, who launched one towards Trunks, the Beam's collided, neither gaining an advantage over the other as they both continued to push each other back.

"HAAAAAAAAAAA!" Both yelled out as the Beams blew up and sent them both flying into the Air, where they both recovered and stood there floating, the two still not finished, back and forth the two would hit each other, Trunks landing a Hard blow to Wolf's chest, causing him to gasp for air, Trunks would follow up with a knee to the face, stunning Wolf, then proceeded to bodyslam him into the The Ground, but not before Wolf reversed it and held Trunks, body slamming him instead and punching him in the face with fast strikes. Trunks however, was not finished as he kicked Wolf 's feet out from under him and punched him back a few feet, both flying at each other with immense speed and hitting each other at the same time, square in the face, both standing there for a few seconds.

"That's good enough..." Trunks said, "I saw your tail around your waist, You're a Saiyan, like me, powerful and a well skilled fighter, your now a Member of the Time Patrol, If I may ask, what's your name?"

"...It's Wolf." Wolf replied, "And Yes, I am a Saiyan, but, if you are one as well, where is your tail?"

"My tail? I wasn't born with one..." Trunks said, rubbing the back of his head.

"Then how am I to believe your a Saiyan?" Wolf asked, "My entire race is on the verge of extinction."

"Let me show you..." Trunks said as he started Powering up again, his Hair starting to spike up and turn Golden, along with the rest of his Aura. He shouted loudly at the top of his Lungs, before standing in front of Wolf with immense Power, one that Wolf came nowhere near.

"I... your... a Super Saiyan?" Wolf said in surprise.

"I am, it takes years of Training and Hard Work just to achieve this level of Power, I can help you become one, but you must be willing to Train Harder than you have ever trained before." Trunks told the Saiyan Warrior.

"I have been training at a Young Age, just to become one, I am willing to do anything to achieve it." Wolf told Trunks.

"In that case, Wolf, I need you to do something as a Time Patroller way before we start, you must help correct the Timeline, so follow me up here." Trunks said, Wolf following him from behind. Behind one of the buildings, a Beautiful Girl with a Pink BubbleGum looking texture with Red Eyes watching and saw the Saiyan she knew as Wolf enter the Time Nest, she seemed very innocent, she had a Time Patrol Logo on her Jacket, she made her way towards the Time Nest and kept spying on Trunks and Wolf.

"Wolf, this Building in front of us, is known as the Time Vault, come in." He told Wolf.

"I'm guessing this is where you store History?" Wolf asked as the approached a Round Table, with a Scroll enveloped in a Dark Purple Energy.

"Exactly." Trunks said as he picked up the Scroll, "This right here, is the Scroll of Eternity, all of History exists within it, right now the Dark energy manifesting from it means that there has been a change in History."

"So how exactly do I do this then?" Wolf asked again.

"Take this Scroll and Focus on going to where the change is." Trunks said, "Once you arrive in that point in time, I'll instruct you on how to fix it."

"I understand, give it here." Wolf said, as Trunks handed him the Scroll, closing his Eyes and focusing on the Scroll itself, then before he knew it, he was being sent back through time. The Girl looked from behind the entrance of the Time Vault as Wolf disappeared, deciding to leave before she was caught.

 **Age 761**

Wolf now reached the point in time he was sent to, below him he saw a Battle going on, one with a Namekian and... Saiyan? He had no tail yet Wolf could feel he was... Both were teaming up against another Saiyan that were outclassing them.

"Wolf, have you made it?" Trunks said in Wolf's mind.

"Huh?" Wolf said confused, "How are you talking to me?"

"I'm able to communicate with you from the Time Nest." Trunks explained.

"This is your last chance..." The Saiyan with Long hair said, as both The Namekian and Tailess Saiyan charged and started attacking him, blocking both their strikes with ease, "Come on, join your family, Kakarot."

"Kakarot? That's Goku himself?!" Wolf said in surprise. The long haired Saiyan left an afterimage behind as he appeared behind them both and elbowed them away, launching an Energy Blast at Goku, sending him into the Ground, jumping onto him and Pushing his Foot onto his Ribs.

"Yes, that's him, and the Namekian with him is called Piccolo, they are fighting Goku's Brother who came to Earth in hopes of recruiting him to his side, but Goku refused, when he did, Raditz kidnapped Goku's Son, Gohan, in order to blackmail him to join him." Trunks explained more, "Right now everything you see is happening as it should be, keep observing until I let you know what's out of place."

"Understood." Wolf replied.

"Look, I'll do you a Favor and spare you both." Raditz told him, growing impatient with him.

"Shut up!" Goku told his Brother, "There is no way I'd ever join you!"

"Then... play time is over." Raditz said, about to finish him off until his Scouter beeped and warned him off a High Power Level to his right, "What?!"

"Haaaaaaaah!" A little Boy broke out of the Pod, jumping right out and landing on his feet, Raditz standing there in Shock.

"Leave my Daddy... ALOOOOOONE!" Gohan shouted in Anger as his Power Grew even more and launched himself at Raditz, "Waaaaah!"

Raditz was still shocked, and was about to get hit, until a Purple Aura surrounded his body, his eyes becoming red as he dodged the attack, Gohan fell down onto the Ground.

"You brat!" Raditz yelled out as he launched an energy blast at the little Saiyan Boy.

"That's not supposed to happen! You must save Gohan!" Trunks shouted out, Wolf widening his Eyes.

"S-Stop!" Goku yelled out.

"Ah... Ah... Ah..." Goku said as he witnessed his Son being Murdered in front of him. Raditz believed he had killed the Boy, but his Scouter picked up another Level of Power behind him as he saw Wolf putting down Gohan.

"It's okay, your going to be alright." Wolf told him, as Gohan remained unconscious. Standing up as he took a step towards Raditz.

"What?!" Raditz said as he saw his Tail, "It can't be... another Saiyan?"

Uh... Someone you know, Goku?" Piccolo asked.

No..." Goku responded, getting up, "But... Heh... I'm pretty aure it's someone we can trust."

The Purple Aura appeared once again around Raditz as he launched two blasts from both Hands, "Haagh!"

Wolf, Goku, and Piccolo dodged the attack.

"I don't think so Raditz." Wolf said, standing between Goku and Piccolo, "Your time is at an end."

"Hahahahaha!" Raditz laughed at Wolf's comment, "Oh, is that so? Your nothing but a Low Class Warrior, your nothing compared to me!"

"Hmph, so arrogant." Wolf told him, "Like every other Saiyan, aside from those very few... like you Goku."

"Hehehe, Thanks, so I guess not all Saiyan's are ruthless like my Brother here." Goku said, "Hey... can I get your help?"

"Yes, I would be honored to fight alongside you." Wolf said getting into a Fighting stance.

"Hmph... don't be a drag." Piccolo said.

"Trust me, I can carry my own weight in a fight." Wolf responded to Piccolo.

"Listen, if History is to stay the way it is, you have to let Goku sacrifice himself to kill Raditz, but first, weaken him and let Goku grab Raditz in a Full Nelson, once he does, Piccolo will charge up his Special Beam Cannon and shoot it through Goku and Raditz." Trunks instructed Wolf, "Be careful though, this Raditz is more Powerful than his Normal self!"

"Understood." Wolf said silently.

"Go for it." Goku said to Wolf, whi responded with a Nod as he flew forward and knocked Raditz back, sending him flying, Goku ran across the grassy field and behind Raditz kicking him up into the Air, Piccolo flew up and intercepted Raditz, knocking him down into a Boulder, Raditz was not easily finished however as he jumped out of the Rubble of the Boulder and kicked Wolf in the Gut, knocking the wind out of him, before following up with multiple strikes, pounding away at Wolf, until Both Piccolo and Goku shot energy blasts from behind, catching Raditz off guard, Wolf taking the chance to trip Raditz from below and elbow him into the Ground, and then kicking him across the Field towards Goku and Piccolo who punched him in the Back. Raditz became infuriated and Punched both Goku and Piccolo away, but was met with a Kick to the back of the head by Wolf, stunning him as Wolf formed energy in his Palm and pushed his hand into Raditz, shooting him into a nearby river, but soon the Ground shook as he flew out of the River and onto the Grass.

"You... you pathetic piece... of Trash!" Raditz Shouted, shooting out a Wave of energy at both Goku and Piccolo. Wolf rushed over there quickly and stopped the Blast with his hands, attempting to push it back, Goku and Piccolo helped in pushing it back, and eventually, managed to do so, sending it right back at Raditz, who was enveloped in it and was heavily damaged, but he was still standing afterwards.

"I have to stop him." Goku said, coming up from behind Raditz and locking him in a Full Nelson, the Dark energy from before completely leaving his Body.

"What are you doing?!" Raditz shouted out.

"Now! Piccolo! DO IIIIIIIIIIT!" Goku shouted out. Piccolo had already started gathering energy when Goku locked Raditz in.

"SPECIAL BEAM CANNOOOOOOOON!" Piccolo shouted out as he launched a spiral like Blast from his middle and index finger,

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!" Raditz shouted in fear as Piccolo shot through him and Goku.

Gaaah! D-Damn iiiiiiiiiiiiit!" Raditz shouted, blood coming out from his mouth. Goku however, laughed as he fell to the Ground across from Raditz.

"Goku..." Wolf said in sadness for his death, before being transported back to his Time.

"Serves you right..." Piccolo said, breathing heavily from the battle, walking towards the Bodies of both Goku and Raditz, turning around to notice Wolf was gone.

"Who was that?" Piccolo questioned himself, "Where did...?"

The Namekian was cleary confused, but decided to focus on the main task at hand. Wolf in the Meantime was going back to his time.

 **Age 850**

Wolf had returned to the Time Vault, greeted by Trunks.

"Thank you so much." Trunks said, "That was wonderful, I didn't think it was your first time."

"Thank's, so how did I do?" Wolf asked him.

"You corrected the Timeline, and with no side effects either." Trunks told him, showing him the Scroll which was once plagued by Dark Energy was now gone entirely, giving him a Smile, "Alright, once we have the Supreme Kai of Time put it in a Scroll, it will all be done."

"So what will happen to Goku?" Wolf asked.

"Oh, you don't have to worry about Goku." Trunks answered, "It's fine, he'll be revived with the Dragon Balls."

"I see." Wolf said.

"Oh... yeah... and well that scroll... isn't the only one with a History Change." Trunks revealed.

"I guess I have more work to do." Wolf said, giving Trunks a thumbs up, with him returning one as well.

"Just talk to me whenever you're ready, take your time." Trunks said, "You should check out Toki Toki City is the meantime."

"I'll look around for awhile, see you later Trunks." Wolf said waving goodbye, with Trunks doing the same.


	2. Ch 2: Saiyan & Majin Friendship

**RagingWolf2124- I hope to hear feedback from this Story, I wanted to try another Story to take a break from my main one. Enjoy.**

 **Age 850**

 **3rd Person View**

This place is strange... Toki Toki City... a City that exists in it's own realm. Trunks being a Saiyan shocked Wolf the most, he does not have a Tail, yet he is a Saiyan, a Saiyan that can transform into a Super Saiyan. Wolf will ask him the next time he see's him, for now he walked around to see what this City has to offer. He saw Namekians inhabit this place, Frieza's Race does as well, Humans were also present... and... Pink BubbleGum looking Beings? Strange... he couldn't be the only Saiyan that inhabits this City, that was until he saw there were more Saiyans, he was shocked as he saw other Saiyans with Tails, this glady lifted his spirits up, to know there are more besides him and Trunks, but he went over to go speak with a Saiyan Woman who was about his age, near a Fountain.

"Are you... a survivor of Planet Vegeta's destruction?" He asked.

"Survivor?" The Saiyan Women said confused, "No, I come from Universe 6, from Planet Sadala, like the majority of the Saiyans here."

"I don't understand, Universe 6, Planet Sadala?" Wolf questioned, "There are multiple Universes?"

"You don't know about Planet Sadala?" The Saiyan Woman asked, "It's where all Saiyans come from."

"But... I thought my race was extinct..." Wolf said, "I didn't know there was a true home planet of the Saiyan's..."

The Saiyan Woman could tell that the Saiyan in front of her was from the Race of Saiyan's that left Planet Sadala because of their Violent Natures, who then relocated to Universe 7 and found their own planet to take over and rename Planet Vegeta, she didn't think she would run into a Saiyan from that Universe, but he didn't have a Cocky and heartless attitude like a Typical Universe 7 Saiyan would, if anything, he acted and behaved like a Universe 6 Saiyan, so why he ended up in Universe 7 was beyond her, but she could tell he didn't know and was probably isolated for most of his life, this made her want to help him, she smiled at him.

"Let me help you find out your Heritage." She told him, "Now listen closely."

The Pink Girl from before followed behind Wolf, making sure to keep a good distance away as he chatted with the Saiyan Woman who was her best friend. She was Curious about this new Time Patroller that her Boss, Trunks, had wished for, what was Special about Wolf that brung him here? She saw Wolf give a Small smile to the Female Saiyan before he started to walk back in her direction. She quickly hid in the nearby alley behind a Dumpster, she breathed a Sigh of relief.

"Why are you following me?" a familiar voice said from behind her as she turned around and saw Wolf, "You have been watching me since I was wished here."

"Eeeek!" She gasped as she fell on her butt and was now face to face with him, he must have known this entire time that she was following him, "Well... I... Um..."

"Well?" He asked again, noticing she was stammering to find the right words, "Look, just talk to me, I'm not going to hurt you."

"I'm sorry, I was really curious about you since you were wished here by Trunks." She said, "I didn't mean to be rude, I'm truly sorry..."

Wolf felt like this Girl meant no harm to him and was simply as she said, just curious. He smiled and looked at her.

"I see... since you are sorry, allow me to help you up." Wolf said, grabbing her hand and lifting her up, "My name is Wolf, I am a Saiyan." (Wolf wears the Average Battle Armor worn by the Saiyans, it will change to a more better outfit later though, he has a tall height, slender but muscular build, Type 4 Hairstyle in Black, Type 11 Nose, Type 3 Mouth/Jaw, and Voice 7, all Traits from Character Customization in Xenoverse.)

"Wow! Another Saiyan!? That's awesome! My name is Maiyu." She said, "I'm a Majin." (By the way, she wears the Dyno Woo-gi with Black and Purple Colors, has a Medium Height and Slender build and has the Type 4 Hairstyle, two bangs in front and a Big Ponytail in the back, She has Voice 2, and is Pink like Majin Buu himself, also all traits from Character Customization in Xenoverse.)

"You mean like Majin Buu?" Wolf asked.

"Yup, we are our own Race." She told him with a cute smile, "And we jiggle and extend parts of our Body!"

"He he he..." Wolf chuckled as he saw her jiggle and extend her arms and legs.

"That's adorable." He said, "Come on, let us leave this Alleyway, let's go somewhere else to chat."

"I know a place, it's called the Plaza of Time." She suggested.

"The area where I was summoned?" Wolf asked, "It does seem peaceful there."

"Well it's the most Peaceful Area around here, well except when other Time Patrollers start duking it out." Maiyu said, remembering when Wolf and Trunks fought.

"Well, I didn't see anyone else around here except you and Trunks, why was that?" Wolf asked.

"Well, Trunks dismissed everyone from here when he was going to make the wish, as far as we know, nobody knows that your the one summoned from the Wish." Maiyu explained, "Except me of course, and Trunks."

"I do have a question to ask... how is he a Saiyan despite having no tail?" He asked, as he and Maiyu arrived to the Plaza of Time by simply walking instead of flying.

"Oh, well you see, his Father was the Prince of all Saiyans, Vegeta, and his Mother was Bulma Briefs, an Earthling, AKA a Human." Maiyu answered.

"Prince Vegeta with a Human?" Wolf said Surprised, "I guess that explains why he doesn't have a Tail, but Goku's Son Gohan had a Tail."

"Well, Goku's Wife was also an Earthling named Chi Chi." She explained, "It's basically a 50% Chance that a Half Saiyan and Half Human Child can have a Tail."

"I see now, which means they also have the Potential to become a Super Saiyan..." Wolf said to himself.

"You can't go Super Saiyan?" Maiyu asked.

"I can't, I have been training since I was a Child and I haven't been able to do so." Wolf told her, "I want to become more Powerful, to go beyond my limits."

"Every Saiyan wants that, but unless you didn't know, Trunks is the only Saiyan around here that can Transform into a Super Saiyan." Maiyu told him, "No other Saiyan here has achieved it besides him."

"I see... I have to get him to teach me how one becomes a Super Saiyan." Wolf said, "I met another Saiyan recently, she was... very kind to me."

"Oh her? That's my best friend, her name is Zuri." Maiyu answered, "Speaking of which."

"Hey Maiyu." Zuri said as she arrived, "I see you made a new friend." (She has a tall height and slender build, with the Type 9 Hairstyle colored Black, cause every Saiyan is known to have black hair, Type 4 Eyes, Type 2 Nose, Type 2 Mouth/Jaw, Type 3 Ears, Voice 8, her Attire Consists of the Full Pilot Suit Set, All Things Xenoverse related.)

"Hello Zuri." Maiyu replied, "Yeah, I did."

"Hmmm... I didn't get your name earlier." Zuri said to Wolf.

"My name is Wolf." He answered, "I was wished here by Shenron when Trunks wished for a Powerful Ally to help him in correcting the Timeline.

"Wait, so that's why the Dragon appeared?" Zuri said in confusion, "You think he'd warn us before doing that."

"But the question is... why me? How can I become a Powerful ally?" Wolf questioned, "Will I become more Powerful? Is there a lot of Power Hidden away within me that I have yet to Unlock?"

"The Possibilities are endless Wolf." Zuri said, "But, maybe we'll find out someday, right?"

"Possibly." Wolf said, "If Saiyans truly have limitless potential to become stronger, then I will break beyond my limits, and I want you to join me Zuri, let us both train to become Super Saiyan's."

"While you two do that, I'll go handle other things, see ya!" Maiyu said, flying off.

"I'm supposed to go back to Trunks, so come along, he should let you in." Wolf said.

"Becoming a Super Saiyan, It's piqued my interest a lot." Zuri admitted, "To think we can become stronger, it excites me."

"I feel the same way." Wolf said, walking into the Time Nest with Zuri, Wolf bumped right into Trunks.

"Wolf, another change in time is happening! Come to the Time Vault!" Trunks said, "Wait, who is she?"

"My name is Zuri." She said playfully.

"Oh, well I'm sorry if I don't remember, there are a lot of Time Patrollers." Trunks said, "Anyway, come along too, I'll need help from you both."

Wolf and Zuri followed him to the Time Vault, where he showed them another scroll covered in dark energy, immediately their minds were shown what was going on.

 **Age 762**

Different Fighters laid across a wasteland, most likely dead, as they saw a Bunch of Small Green Creatures, enveloped in the same dark energy from before.

"Gii!" One Creature said, "Gigigigi!"

"Gyagyagya!" Another one said, they were most likely the cause of those dead fighters, Wolf recognized the Namekian from before known as Piccolo, and he noticed Gohan there as well, Wolf's fists tightening as what he saw, but then he saw that Goku had arrived to the Battlefield.

"Damn!" Goku said in anger, before two Great Apes started heading his way also enveloped in the dark energy, Goku landed on the ground and was enveloped in some type of Red like Aura, but if Wolf had to guess, this helped make Goku stronger.

"And you just revived as well." The Saiyan Ape with Armor Said, Goku was enraged and charged at the Ape, dodging his Large Fist, but was then met with another, as Goku attempted to block it, but to no avail, he dropped out of his Red Aura Enhanced Strength and fell to the ground, completely exhausted as the two Great Apes closed in on him.

 **Age 850**

Right here... History is changing." Trunks told them both, "I would really appreciate your help."

"Understood Trunks." Wolf said, as he held the scroll, Zuri holding it as well, before it began to glow and they were soon sent into a time stream where they were arriving to Age 762, Trunks spoke in Wolf and Zuri's mind.

"In the correct Timeline, The Z Fighters defeated the Saibamen, but Yamcha ended up dying to one after it attached itself to him and self destructed, leaving only Tien, Chiaotzu, Piccolo, Krillin, and Gohan, they all worked together to defeat Nappa, but he was to powerful for them." Trunks explained, "Tien lost his arm and Chiaotzu sacrificed himself to kill Nappa, but his death was left in vain, Nappa survived the explosion and in rage, Tien launched a Tri Beam at him, but because it depletes your life force at the cost of using such a Powerful Technique, Tien fell to the ground...dead."

"I see..." Wolf said, "And the others?"

"Piccolo, Krillin, and Gohan tried to defeat him, but still couldn't damage him that much, eventually Nappa charged up a beam of energy that he fired at Gohan, he was to scared to move... but Piccolo stood in front of him and took the blast head on, sacrificing his own life to save Gohan... It was only Krillin and Gohan left, as Nappa was about to kill Gohan... he arrived..." Trunks explained, "Goku, using the Flying Nimbus had saved his son, and then began the battle of Nappa and Goku, it was a tough fight at first seeing as how both were seemingly evenly matched, but Goku had pulled out his Trump card, the Kaioken, which made short work of Nappa, crippling him and throwing him towards my father Vegeta, my father was not one for sympathy, so since he saw Nappa as a weakling, he killed him."

"That's so cruel..." Zuri said, "What else happened?"

"Goku and Vegeta had finally decided to settle their battle at the wastelands, at first it looked like Goku was able to match Vegeta blow for blow, but Vegeta was surpressing himself and had Goku beat, Goku could only go up to a Multiplier of 2 for Kaioken, but it wasn't enough to reach or surpass Vegeta's Power, anything higher than 2 would possibly kill Goku, but he took that risk and had used Kaioken X3, which had put him over my Father by a vast amount, he was now dominating the fight, but was in constant pain, this angered Vegeta to the point that he had decided to blow up the planet." Trunks continued to explain, "Goku was not going to go down without a fight, and Vegeta fired at him from above with his Galick Gun while Goku fired from below with his Kamehameha, Vegeta's Beam was stronger than Goku's, forcing Goku to make an even bigger risk and use Kaioken X4 to push and back and send him flying high into the sky."

"I'm guessing it doesn't end there though." Wolf said.

"It didn't, Vegeta survived being blown away, flying back down to unleash his trump card, the moon by this point was destroyed by Piccolo from the past year after Gohan transformed into a Great Ape under the Full Moon, so Vegeta had created an Artificial Moon and launched it into the sky, allowing him to transform, Goku had lost his Tail permanently as a Child so he didn't have anything to stand up against Vegeta, his Power Multiplied Ten Times that than the Kaioken can withstand at his point, so Goku avoided Vegeta and blinded him with the Solar Flare, preparing to use the Spirit Bomb to defeat him, but Vegeta wasn't blinded for long and had soon grabbed Goku in an Iron Grip and began breaking the bones in his Body." Trunks was at this point exhausted from the History Lesson but continued, "Gohan and Krillin showed up to save Goku, but neither were able to cut off his Tail, but luckily, Yajirobe was able to with a sword and ran away, Vegeta no longer had his tail and was severely weakned, but not to the point he stood no chance, he was still able to easily beat down the others, they even tried the Spirit Bomb, but he still got up from it, a miracle happened when Gohan's Tail grew back, allowing him to become a Great Ape and defeat Vegeta, after that he was too injured to keep fighting, He called his Pod to pick him up and leave, but Krillin was planning to kill Vegeta with Yajirobe's Sword, but Goku convinced his friend to spare his life, so he can fight him another day, and that's it."

"That was a long story..." Wolf commented, "Thanks for the history lesson, I think I know how to keep history on track for this battle."

"Get ready, we're almost there!" Zuri warned, both of them about to arrive to Age 762.

 **Meanwhile... In Age 850**

"He's much more stronger than he lets on..." A Small Pink Woman said, "He held back against you..."

"I noticed..." Trunks said, "He's been training his whole life, so he's really powerful to the point that once he becomes a Super Saiyan, he'll be even more powerful, I think at this point his Base Form is enough to destroy Frieza at his full power."

"I think his Base form rivals your Super Saiyan Form..." The Pink Woman said, "If this is the case, he must naturally be stronger than you."

"You may be right, his potential as a Saiyan is very unique compared to Goku and Vegeta..." Trunks said, "With an Ally like him, we'll win this battle..."

 **RagingWolf2124- Sorry for the 9 month wait, I should have been focusing on this story as much as the others, but we'll leave this Chapter on a cliffhanger, until next time, the battle awaits.**


	3. Ch 3: Saiyan Saga

**RagingWolf2124- Here is the 3rd Chap of the Dragon Ball Xenoverse Story, by the way, expect to be surprised in the following chapters, this story is about preventing the Dragon Ball timeline from being changed... as well as others...**

 **Age 762**

"We made it, I see Tien and Yamcha surrounded by Saibamen." Wolf said, just as Tien elbowed a Saibamen and Yamcha used a Kamehameha to blast one away, only for it to get back up with no trouble.

"Who are you two?" Tien asked, "Are you both Ally's?"

"Tien, they have Tails!" Yamcha shouted out, "They're Saiyans too, one of them is even wearing the same Battle Armor!"

"We are Saiyans, but we have come here to help you, not them." Zuri explained.

"Believe us, we are not here to fight you, we simply want to aid you in Earth's defense." Wolf said, walking near Tien and Yamcha, a Saibamen jumped towards Wolf who simply backhanded it to the side with little effort, sending it crashing through a nearby Rock pillar, "Believe me now?"

Tien and Yamcha were shocked to see the Saiyan take out a Saibamen with little trouble, but they were even more shocked when the Saibamen came back flying towards Zuri who dodged it's Punch and kicked it in the back of the head, decapitating it.

"We are here to help." Zuri said, standing back to back with Tien, Yamcha, Wolf.

"That's impossible, there were no other Saiyan Survivors!" Vegeta said, using his Scouter to scan their Power Levels, Vegeta's reaction was one of laughter, "Both are the same level of Power, but even if they did defeat the Saibamen, they wouldn't stand a chance against you Nappa."

Wolf and Zuri had small Smirks on their faces, they were hiding their true Power, they were way stronger than Vegeta and Nappa currently believed they were, Piccolo, Gohan, Krillin, and Chiaotzu all remained on the Sidelines, watching the battle unfold.

"Wait... I know him!" Piccolo said, finally getting a good look at Wolf.

"I know him too, Piccolo!" The 5 Year Old Gohan said, "He helped fight with you and Dad against Raditz!"

"He helped you out!?" Krillin said in surprise.

"He did, with his help we were able to defeat Raditz." Piccolo Said, "But he then disappeared soon after, just who is he?"

"If you care to tell fellow Saiyans like us, what are your names?" Vegeta asked, "Before you die I would gladly like to know.

"My name isn't Important." Zuri said.

"Neither is mine." Wolf said, neither revealing their names, "So I suggest you stop talking."

"How dare you speak to your Prince that way!" Vegeta shouted, before all the Saibamen attacked all at once, Wolf blocking one's attack with a single hand and Zuri doing the same to another, frustrating the Saibamen fighting them, the other two Saibamen fighting Tien and Yamcha, with Tien having an advantage over one and Yamcha and the Saibamen he fought were fighting on equal ground, either way, punches and kicks were being thrown.

"Dodon Ray!" Tien shouted, launching a beam from his finger right through the Saibamen, killing it.

"Kamehameha!" Yamcha shouted out, launching it towards a Saibamen who was pushed into the Ground, creating a Crater where the Saibamen lied in, Yamcha believing it to be dead, began to gloat.

"Well that was easy, if this guy wasn't that big of an issue than neither are the others." He said, Nappa and Vegeta getting irritated by Yamcha's insult, but little did Yamcha know, the Saibamen was beginning to get up.

"Yamcha look out!" Krillin shouted, Yamcha turning around and end up having the Saibamen grab a hold of him.

"Let me go!" Yamcha Shouted, trying to break out of it's grip, the Saibamen smirking before it started to glow.

"Don't interfere, this is how Yamcha is supposed to die." Trunks said in both Wolf and Zuri's minds, both obeying by blasting their respective Saibamen to Pieces with Ki Blasts as the Saibamen blew up on Yamcha.

"Yamcha..." Wolf said, gripping his Fist tightly, he knew he could have saved him, but it was for the best to leave history as it was, Yamcha was in the same crater, his dead body lying there.

"YAMCHA!" Gohan, Krillin, Chiaotzu, and Tien shouted, with the exception of Piccolo, with Krillin running over and shaking Yamcha's Body, trying to see if he was alive, but it was no use, he was gone.

"Yamcha... YAMCHAAAAAAA!" Krillin shouted over his dead friend, both Wolf and Zuri were pained seeing this, but at the end of the day, Time needed to stay as it was.

"I'm sorry for your loss Krillin, but we must keep figting, it's what Yamcha would want us to do..." Wolf said, putting a hand on Krillin's Shoulder.

"Yeah... your right..." Krillin said, Wolf was attacked by a whole different Group of Saibamen, who launched a Ki Blast together to blast him far away, the Saibamen flying off to continue fighting him.

"Wolf!" Zuri shouted in her head, flying off to help with the new Saibamen, leaving Krillin and the Others to deal with Nappa Alone, who stepped onto the Battlefield.

Meanwhile, Wolf crashed into a Rock Pillar, burrowing out of the Rubble, he noticed the Saibamen that landed in front of him were different colors, Blue and Pink Saibamen calles Tennenman and Gray Saibamen known as Jinkoumen, Jinkoumen being the most Powerful variant of the Saibamen, now explaining why they knocked him back more easily than the Green Saibamen.

Zuri Arrived, landing near Wolf.

"Tennenman and Jinkoumen, the more Powerful versions of a Saibamen... they were never here in the original timeline, defeat them and go back to help the Z Fighters!" Trunks said in their Minds, Wolf took on a Group of 3, while Zuri took on the other 3.

Wolf blocked and Dodged the Saibamen, using more Power to deal with them, he kneed one in the Gut, elbowed another in the face, and shot a blast of Ki into the 3rd one's face, using an Energy Blade to decapitate them.

Zuri dealt with her's differently, she uppercutted one and threw another into the ground, smacking the 3rd one with her tail in it's face, grouping them all together before firing Ki from her hands, blowing them up into Pieces.

"We must hurry back." Wolf said, Zuri nodded as they flew off back into the direction of the Z Fighters, as they got their, they saw Tien with only one arm, looking up angrily at Nappa who was up in the air, pointing his arm at him.

"This is for Chiaotzu! TRI BEAM, HAAAAAAAAAA!" Tien shouted out, firing a large blast that engulfed Nappa, Tien stood their exhausted.

"Tien, are you okay?" Wolf asked him as he helped him by wrapping an Arm around him.

"I did it... I avenged Chiaotzu..." Tien said, the smoke clearing to show Nappa survived the Blast, with his Armor blown off, leaving him in his Underwear, Gauntlets and Boots.

"That was a Nice Attack there... but sadly... it didn't hurt much..." Nappa mocked Tien.

"No... I... couldn't avenge him..." Tien struggled to stand, eventually falling on his own, "Please... don't let our deaths be in vain..."

With that... Tien fell from Wolf's grasp, dead.

"TIEN!" Everyone shouted, Wolf and Zuri were feeling even more guilty for not doing anything, but the Timeline had to stay as it was.

"Goku! WHERE ARE YOU!? WE NEED YOU!" Krillin shouted to the sky.

"I know this is hard... but that's how it has to stay..." Trunks said in their minds, Nappa landed back to ground, walking towards them both, before Zuri was suddenly transported back.

"Zuri!" Wolf shouted in his head in shock, "Trunks, what's going on!?"

"Something came up here at the Time nest, so your going to have to handle the rest alone!" Trunks explained.

"Strange... she's gone..." Nappa said, glowing with the Purple Energy, "Oh well, it looks like you and your friends will have to do!"

"Your going to pay... Nappa..." Wolf said, tightening up his fists, as he powered up more to combat Nappa.

"What!?" Vegeta said in shock, "His Power... it's even higher than it was before!"

"What!?" Nappa said as Wolf flew towards Nappa at Super Speed punched him into a Boulder, Wolf may not be able to Kill Nappa, but he can at least kick his Ass, matching his Power to Nappa's, "How is this possible!? He was weaker!"

Nappa may have been caught off Guard, but now he was coming back, Striking Wolf in the Gut, Wolf retaliating by Kicking him in the back of the head, followed by Nappa Elbowing him in the Back, Wolf coming back at him with an Uppercut, they were having a back and forth battle.

"Amazing!" Krillin Said, "He's keeping up with him!"

"With him here we have a chance at Winning!" Gohan said in excitement.

"Something doesn't add up here..." Piccolo thought, "He just now decides to go at full strength? No... he must be stronger than he's letting on... just who are you?"

Wolf and Nappa Headbutted each other, Wolf firing ki Blasts, Nappa doing the same, before opening his mouth and shooting an Energy Wave from his Mouth.

"CRIMSON FLARE!" Wolf shouted out, using both Hands to shoot a Wave of Red Burning Energy at Nappa's Wave, locked into a Stalemate, Wolf using more Power to overpower Nappa, burning him as he fell to the ground in annoyance.

"You really piss me off, if I can't beat you..." Nappa said, readying up a Huge Energy Wave from his hand, looking over at Gohan, "I'll Kill you instead!"

Nappa fired his Wave at Gohan, who was to afraid to move, Piccolo quickly stood in front of the Blast, taking it head on.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Piccolo shouted in Pain.

"PICCOLO!" Wolf shouted, seeing that he stood there after the Blast, his Clothing torn to shreds.

"Is that... the best you can... do?" Piccolo said wih a smug look on his face before collapsing to the ground, Wolf rushing right over to check on him.

"Piccolo!" Gohan Shouted, kneeling beside him as well, Krillin looking on in Horror, "Please Piccolo, hang in there, my Dad is gonna be here soon!"

Wolf put a hand on Piccolo's chest, noticing his breathing was harsh.

"Gohan... you were the only real friend I ever had... the only person who didn't treat me like a Monster..." Piccolo said, "It's ironic, I trained my whole life just to defeat your Father... but here I am... saving you... his Son..."

"Piccolo... you need to pull through." Wolf said calmly, "Goku's almost here."

"Listen... I don't know who you are... but promise me one thing... please... look after Gohan..." Piccolo asked, "You have proven to be our ally... so please protect Gohan... for me..."

"I promise..." Wolf said, "With my life."

"Gohan... I'm proud of you... you were like the Son... I never had... thank you so much... goodbye... my friend..." Piccolo said, crying as he passed away peacefully.

"Piccolooooooooo!" Gohan shouted, crying, Wolf comforting him by holding him close and rubbing his head.

"He was a good man..." Wolf said, closing Piccolo's Eyes, "He will always be remembered by his Honorable Action..."

"Hmph... fool... he changed my kill order, whatever, it's all the same in the end." Nappa smirked.

"I thought a Saiyan like you would have Honor in simply leaving the fight between us... it seems I was wrong... you are a Coward Nappa..." Wolf bluntly told him, "A Complete waste of a Saiyan with no true pride."

"What did you say to me you Punk!?" Nappa growled angrily, "I'll make you regret saying that!"

"Then come get me..." Wolf told him with a serious glare, causing Nappa to get more pissed off as he panted heavily with having to keep up with Wolf, before another Warrior had arrived onto the Battlefield in front of Gohan and Krillin.

"Kakarot." Wolf said, catching Vegeta's attention, "But on Earth... he is referred to as Goku..."

"Did you say... Kakarot!?" Vegeta said in surprise.

"Goku, your here!" Krillin said in relief.

"Dad!" Gohan laughed in joy, hugging his Father, who hugged him back.

"Both of you have gotten stronger in the last year... I'm proud of you two for holding your own... but it's my turn now..." Goku said, "You two need to get out of here... I'll handle this on my own..."

"But Goku, we stand a better chance together!" Krillin said in disbelief, "That guy there took out Yamcha, Chiaotzu, Tien, and Piccolo like it was nothing, and even if your strong enough to beat him, that guy over there is way more powerful!"

"I know... you two need to go... quickly!" Goku replied, Gohan and Krillin flying away.

"It's you..." Goku said, "You helped me fight against my Brother a year ago... and your here to help me again... you seem to be handling yourself quite fine against him... what's your name?"

"Kakarot, right now my name isn't important, we need to defeat these two..." Wolf said.

"Later then..." Goku said, "Also... my name is Goku."

"I know... but your real name... is Kakarot." Wolf said.

"Nappa is having trouble." Vegeta said, "Nappa! I will deal with Kakarot!"

After that Vegeta landed a few feet away from Goku, getting into a fighting stance as he also glowed with Purple Energy.

"Piccolo... Tien... Yamcha... Chiaotzu... and Kami... I swear... I will not let you get away with this!" Goku yelled as he began to fight Vegeta, going blow for blow and Wolf continued to do the same with Nappa.

"Nappa! Hurry up and beat him!" Vegeta said, who had the Edge over Goku in their battle.

"KAIOKEN!" Goku yelled, being surrounded by a Hot Red Crackling Aura, catching Vegeta by Surprise as he was knocked back by a punch by Goku, quickly recovering and Kicking him away.

"Come on... you can do better than that Kakarot!" Vegeta mocked him.

"Dammit... KAIOKEN TIMES 2!" Goku shouted, bursting with even more speed and power, knocking Vegeta back again, only to then receive a Punch to his Face and an Energgy Blast from Vegeta shred away his upper clothing, Goku barely dodging it.

"How Pathetic Kakarot! You expect to beat me with that kind of power!?" Vegeta continued to mock him.

"There's no other way... I have to do this... I'm sorry King Kai..." Goku said, ripping off his Upper Gi and Shirt, closing his eyes and breathing deeply, "BODY DON'T FAIL ME NOW! KAIOKEN TIMES 3!"

Goku's Power Skyrocketed even more... the strength he had caused the ground to shake and break the Rock Pillar that Vegeta stood on, at high Speed Bursts, Goku punched Vegeta away and flew right under him to kick him into the air, followed by Goku Circling back around, Vegeta firing a Beam towards him but Missing as Goku Kicked him into a huge Rock Formation.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Vegeta shouted in anger as he blew away all the Rock surrounding him, flying back towards Goku with a Punch, only for him to dodge and receive a hard Punch to the Gut, Vegeta standing there in huge pain as he coughed up blood from his mouth, "Kakarot... YOU'LL PAY FOR THIIIIIIIIIS!"

With that, Vegeta flew up high into the Air, preparing to charge up his Energy Wave.

"YOU JUST DOOMED YOUR STUPID PLANET! EVERYONE DIES! WHAT WILL YOU DO NOW, KAKAROT!?" Vegeta asked with intense anger.

"That Fool, He'll Kill us all!" Wolf shouted, Kicking Nappa away.

"I have no choice!" Goku said, putting his hands together and chanting, "Kaaaaaaa... meeeeeeh... haaaaaaa... meeeeeeeeh..."

"GALICK GUUUUUUUUUUUN!" Vegeta Shouted, Firing his Purple Energy Wave towards Goku.

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Goku shouted at the top of his lungs as a Blue Wave of Energy launched from his Hands, the two beam colliding on impact, causing the ground to shake violently.

"Impossible!" Vegeta shouted, "His Blast is as strong as my Galick Gun!"

"Wolf!" Trunks said, "This happened in true history, but Nappa must be killed now, as long as History remains the way things happened, we should be fine."

"Got it." Wolf said in his mind, powering up more and charging towards Nappa, placing a Hand on his Chest.

"What?" Nappa said in shock.

"You lose." Wolf said, firing a Huge Blast of Energy that engulfed him.

"VEGETAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Nappa Shouted as he was killed, meanwhile, Goku was beginning to lose his Power Struggle against Vegeta's Galick Gun.

"KAIOKEN... TIMES FOUUUUUUUUUUUR!" Goku shouted, His Kamehameha becomign even bigger and completely blasting through Vegeta's Galick Gun.

"NOOOOOOOOOO!" Vegeta shouted as he was engulfed into the Wave and sent flying into the sky, Goku collapsed onto his Knees, panting heavily.

"Kakarot!" Wolf shouted as he flew right over to him.

"No, I'm okay..." Goku said, still panting in pain, "It's nothing."

"Don't be ridiculous, what was that Kaioken Technique?" Wolf asked, "It's done a number on your body."

"It's the Kaio-ken attack. It's like a massive upsurge of energy. Everything is heightened: power, speed, even hearing and vision improve dramatically. You sort of become a super-self. But it can only be sustained for a short time, so you have to get the job done quickly." Goku explained, "However, the downside of the Kaio-ken is that it takes a heavy toll on the user's body, you need to have proper Ki control to use it."

"I see... so If I were to properly control my Ki well enough, I could do it?" Wolf asked.

"Yes, once you do, you can use it." Goku said, "But be careful, once you obtain it, use it when your sure you need to..."

"Understood Kakarot." Wolf said, Vegeta flew right back down, as they finished their conversation.

"Damn you both!" Vegeta shouted.

"That blast wasn't enough to kill him." Wolf said, "Don't worry, I'll help you."

"You both have been a huge bother... if I can't defeat either of you as I am..." Vegeta said, forming some type of Energy Ball in his hand, "I'll just have to become a Great Ape!"

"What!?" Goku and Wolf shouted together, Vegeta throwing the Ball past them and into the sky.

"Burst open and Mix!" Vegeta said, "Wait... that other Saiyan has a Tail to! No matter, I'll defeat him first, then Kakarot!"

"Oh no..." Trunks said in Wolf's mind, but it was to late, Wolf and Vegeta were both transforming, except Goku, into Great Apes, after Half a Minute Later, they were both transformed.

"No way!" Goku shouted from below, seeing both Wolf and Vegeta as Great Apes.

"This will be your end Kakarot!" Vegeta shouted, "But first, I must deal with this fool!"

"Your the Fool! Go to Hell Saiyan Prince!" Wolf shouted, both Apes fighting, in the distance, Gohan and Krillin had come back to help Goku, now seeing both Great Ape Vegeta and Wolf battling it out.

"That must be the other Saiyan!" Krillin shouted, "Come on Gohan, we need to cut of Vegeta's Tail!"

"Right!" Gohan said, flying with Krillin and floating right next to Goku.

"I told you two it wasn't safe here!" Goku said.

"We can't let you fight this battle alone!" Gohan said.

"Fine, look, that's Ape their is on our side, it's the Saiyan that was helping us, while Vegeta's busy fighting, we can cut off Vegeta's Tail!" Goku shouted.

"Alright! I have just the Move to do this!" Krillin said, flying right over as Wolf and Vegeta slammed one another into many Tall Rocks, Wolf and Vegeta in a Test of Strength, the ground violently shaking again.

"Destructo Disk!" Krillin shouted, throwing the energy buzzsaw at Vegeta's Tail, cutting it clean off.

"What!?" Vegeta shouted, "MY TAAAAAAAIL!"

He began to shrink back into his normal self, Wolf destroying the Artificial Moon with a Blast from his Huge Palm, shrinking back down again as well.

"I did it! Yes! I cut his Tail off!" Krillin said.

"It's over Vegeta." Wolf said, "You've lost."

"No... No! You have yet to defeat me!" Vegeta shouted, Bursting towards Wolf, missing as Wolf dodged it and Kneed Vegeta right in the Gut, and Punching him away, appearing right behind him and Kicking him into the Air, before Elbowing him back into the ground, defeated, "It's over."

Once he said that, Vegeta's Space Pod came down to pick him up, having used the Device in his hand to do so.

"Your not getting away..." Krillin said, limping over as he was exhausted and hurt from today's fighting, even Gohan was.

"Gohan's tail didn't grow back... strange..." Trunks said in Wolf's mind, "Regardless, History is still happening in the correct flow."

"No Krillin, that's enough, he's been defeated." Wolf said, stepping in front of him.

"Why are you stopping me?" Krillin asked.

"Krillin, it's okay..." Goku said, lying on the Ground, the pain from the Kaioken already taking it's toll.

"What?" Krillin said confused.

"Next time... I'll... beat him... on my own..." Goku said, "Thank you... I... I still don't know your name..."

Wolf walked close to Goku, Kneeling down in front of him as Vegeta's left inside his Pod.

"My name is Wolf." He answered.

"Wolf... well... thank you Wolf... thank you for... being my ally... and friend..." Goku said.

"I have to go now... but I promise, we will meet again..." Wolf said, "Goodbye... Goku."

"Goodbye Wolf, thank you!" Gohan said in happiness.

"See ya man! We hope to see you again soon!" Krillin said, and with that, the Portal opened above Wolf, sending him back to the Time Nest, Wolf waved Goodbye, Goku smiled.

"One day... I want to fight him..." Goku said, as Wolf was smiling as he was returning to the Time Nest.

 **RagingWolf2124- And there ya go, the Whole Saiyan Saga is finished, so next time we move on to the Frieza Saga... or maybe... something else, this is Xenoverse after all... and many things can happen...**


	4. Ch 4: Wolf vs Dyspo

**RagingWolf2124- Here is the 4th Chap of the Dragon Ball Xenoverse Story, I hope you enjoy.**

 **Age 850**

Wolf had landed back onto solid ground, having arrived back outside the Time Vault, with Trunks standing there.

"Finally, it's back to normal now. The Scroll of Eternity has been corrected." Trunks spoke, "Still, why did something like this even happen?"

"You mean... someone deliberately changed it?" Wolf questioned.

"Yeah, but it should be impossible, you can't change history like this." Trunks pondered.

"It seems, someone travelled through time and changed history, just like you did in the past, right Trunks?" A Small Pink Woman said walking towards them. She had Pink reddish like hair, she wears a pair of Potara earrings and robes similar to the worn by the Kaioshin on the Sacred World of the Kai, though it has a more casual design, as well as High Heels, "Helloooooo!"

"Ah... Hello there." Trunks responded, "This is the Master of the Time Nest. She's the Supreme Kai of Time, and a very important person. She manages the flow of time throughout the entire universe, keeping a close eye on history and protecting it."

"I see, well it's nice to meet you." Wolf said, extending his arm out, but before she could do the same, a bird like being perched itself on her head.

"What the? What are you doing?" Trunks questioned the bird, the Supreme Kai of Time looking irritated.

"Kiiii!" The bird squawked.

"Really? Just what in the heck do you think your doing?!" She shouted.

"Toooooh! Toooooooh!" The Bird squawked in response.

"What is your deal today?! Are you using my head as a perch now?!" She said angrily.

"Kiiii! Kiiiiii!" The Bird squawked back.

"Shut up!" She shouted back, "I don't care if your mad! I demand an apology! Your heavier than you look you know!"

"Toooooh! Toooooh!" The bird squawked again.

"Gaaaaaah!" She shouted, Wolf and Trunks not quite sure what to make of this, "Hey, you wait a minute!"

"Am I missing some context here?" Wolf asked Trunks.

"As I said... she's a very important person..." Trunks said, chuckling nervously, "Just trust me..."

"Oh Geez..." The Supreme Kai of Time said, calming down.

"Um, Supreme Kai of Time..." Trunks said.

"Oh... oh sorry." She blushed in embarrassment, "Anyhow, you must be the warrior Shenron summoned. I'm the Supreme Kai of Time! Nice to meet ya!"

She finally extended her hand out and shook Wolf's hand, who also bowed to her with respect.

"Nice to meet you as well." He responded.

"You know... she may not seem like it, but she's in quite a high position in the Universe."

"Never judge a book by it's cover." Wolf said, chuckling.

"By the way, that bird you saw just now? That's my best friend Tokitoki." She explained.

"Best friend that steps on you maybe..." Trunks mumbled to himself.

"This is good, you guys seem quite talented." She complimented, "In other words, I think you two make a good team."

"Thank you very much. But sadly... until we find the cause... this is from ar from over." Trunks said, "What the... what in the world is happening?"

"I wish I could answer, but I'm stuck on what it could be." Wolf said.

"Seems there are two time travelers with strange energy... and their messing with the flow of time." SKOT Suggested, "I don't know what they're up to but I'll tell you what. I have a bad feeling about this."

"That could explain history suddenly changing..." Wolf said.

"A time traveling duo? Who could that be?" Trunks asked himself, "Lets start by finding them! Let's do this!"

"First, where's Zuri?" Wolf asked, curious as to where the other Saiyan was.

"Oh, well someone came to the Time Nest to visit and he accidentally teleported her back." SKOT explained, as both Zuri and someone else came out from behind the Time Vault, he had rabbit like front teeth, he wore a red and black form fitting spandex suit, and tall white boots.

"Hey Wolf, he can explain." Zuri said, standing next to Wolf as the Purple Humanoid approached him, "He has an incredible offer."

"Hmm... you have an impressive outfit, but you'd look better in these." He said, taking out clothing that resembled his Red and Black Outfit, along with the boots.

"Not to be rude, but who are you exactly?" Wolf asked him.

"Oh... sorry, I should have introduced myself, my name is Dyspo of the Universe 11 Pride Troopers." He grinned, "When I heard that a Powerful Warrior from another Universe was summoned to this place, I was sent by my Leader Toppo to test his or her strength and recruit them based on that."

"Pride Troopers... your a team of Heroes who protect Universe 11." Wolf said, "I'm aware of your reputation and who you are but I have never met any of you until now, you are Dyspo, The Sonic Warrior, your Speed is unmatched."

"So you do know who we are, especially me, usually those outside our Universe have no idea who we are." Dyspo said, "In any case... who are you?"

"... My name is Wolf..." He told him, "I am a Saiyan from Universe 7."

Wolf lifted his Tail to the side to signify this.

"A Universe 7 Saiyan... it's very rare to meet one, they went extinct in Universe 7 after all..." Dyspo said, receiving a a slight look of annoyance from Wolf, "Oh uh... sorry, at least their are still Saiyans in Universe 6, I hear Saiyans are Powerful and can continue to grow, we've never had a Saiyan in the Pride Troopers, so this would be a huge moment! If you fight me first of course."

"I have a strong sense of Justice like you Dyspo, if you can get me to use my Full Power... then I will join, not only to improve, but to achieve a power greater than what I have now, to become more powerful than before." Wolf said, "So I can also protect others."

"You've never used your full Power in so long?" Dyspo Questioned, "You must have never met me then..."

"Hey, you can't just take him away, we need him to help protect Time!" SKOT Said, before Wolf raised his hand towards her.

"I can do both, I must get stronger for greater threats, this is how I will be able to." Wolf told her, "I will still be a Member of the Time Patrol, I will never abandon what you entrusted me with, however, I must also expand the people I can trust and grow as a result, I must become a Super Saiyan."

"A Super what?" Dyspo questioned.

"Wolf are you sure about this?" Trunks asked.

"I'm sure about this..." Wolf said.

"Then make sure you do your best." Zuri told him, "Your not the only one aiming to become a Super Saiyan."

"What is a Super Saiyan?" Dyspo asked again.

"If I told you, it would spoil the surprise." Wolf said, "But let's just say that you fighting me will help me grow faster to attain it."

"I'm already getting interested, let's do it right here!" Dyspo said, cracking his Knuckles.

"Wait! If you fight here you could destroy the Time Nest!" SKOT said, "You could cause time itself to be destroyed! Go fight somewhere else!"

"Where?" Wolf asked, causing her to sigh.

"Everyone grab your hands in a circle." She said, everyone holding hands, before she transported them away to a new location,

 **Age 779**

It was Planet Earth, in the wastelands.

"This is..." Wolf said, before realizing it's where he and Goku defeated Nappa and Vegeta at, "Earth..."

"This is Earth in the Present Day, where Goku and Vegeta are now training with the Gods, they have achieved Super Saiyan Blue and have recently defeated Frieza after he had returned." SKOT Said.

"I see..." Wolf said, "I'm not ready to face them though, I must become stronger."

"They may recognize you too, your presence has caused them to gain new memories that involved you being there when you originally weren't." Zuri said, "I think for now we should wait before we ever truly meet them."

"Enough talk already." Dyspo said, "I've been waiting to fight you."

"Sorry to keep you waiting..." Wolf said, as everyone else flew away to keep their distance, "I've been eager to fight you too."

"Finally, Show me the Power a Saiyan can possess." Dyspo said as he got into a fighting stance, Wolf doing the same, as the wind blew across their faces, both staring each other down as Wolf's Aura flared up, followed by Dyspo, the ground shaking beneath them, as Dyspo moved forward with Amazing Speed and started unleashing a barrage of Punches and Kicks on Wolf, who was shocked at how he was managing to hit him so much before getting one last good punch to his face and knocking him down, smirking, "What's the matter? Did I surprise you?"

"Yes you did..." Wolf said, before punching Dyspo square in the gut, catching him off guard, before Kicking him across the face, knocking him away, "Your called the Sonic Warrior for a reason, however, speed doesn't win every battle."

Dyspo wiped his mouth, noticing blood coming from it.

"You definitely know how to fight." He complimented, "Let's see just how well you do against me!"

He came flying forward, Wolf punching, only for it to miss Dyspo who appeared behind him, Wolf back handing him and throwing him over his shoulder into a Rock Pillar, destroying it, Wolf used only 50 Percent of his Strength against him, but he knew that Dyspo was not going to be easily defeated, as the Rabbit looking Humanoid flew out of the rubble and kneed him in the gut, taking the breath out of Wolf as he grabbed him by his Saiyan Armor and threw him up into the air, flying up after him as he shot an Energy Blast, Wolf now used 75 Percent of his power, and smacked the blast back into Dyspo's face, stunning him as Wolf Punches him across his face, followed by a Knee to his face, putting both his hands together and smacking them down across Dyspo's back, making him fall all the way down and crash into the ground, causing a crater, Wolf Speedily flying down quickly to kick Dyspo in the chest on the way down, causing him to cough out blood.

Dyspo wasn't using that much Power, but knew that this Saiyan was powerful, so he increased his power output a bit more and came back towards him even faster, uppercutting him and causing him to fly back and hit a Giant Boulder, Dyspo following up and jump kicking him through it, the rubble covering Wolf as he smirked, however, Wolf flipped onto his feet and headbutted him, Dyspo headbutting him back, both now exchanging blows with each other, Dyspo becoming even more impressed by Wolf's fighting ability as they both flew in the air, flying away before coming right back and exchanging another barrage of Punches and Kicks at each other, Wolf now using 100% of his Strength, Dyspo's current amount of Power matching him and making it a battle to behold, this was a battle that could go on for even longer.

So they kept going, Wolf Kneeing Dyspo in the chest, Dyspo hitting back with an Elbow to Wolf's Face, Wolf hitting back with a Kick to his Side, Dyspo with a Kick to Wolf's side, flying away to keep his distance.

"Why don't you try this for size?!" Dyspo shouted, forming two red spheres of energy in both hands and shooting them forward as the swirled, "JUSTICE CRUSH!"

Wolf charged his own attack, which shined with Burning Red Energy as well.

"CRIMSON FLARE!" Wolf shouted out as the Wave of Burning Energy shot out from his hands, meeting Dyspo's Justice Crush, both locked in a Power Struggle, Dyspo overpowering him and causing Wolf to be enveloped by his Justice Crush, Wolf falling from the sky and landing hard onto the ground, Dyspo flew down, landing on his feet and looking over at the downed Saiyan, his Armor and shoulder pads having been broken apart.

"Is that all you have to offer?" Dyspo said, crossing his arms, "If you can't do more than that, you'll never have a chance at joining, maybe I was wrong about you."

"No... not yet..." Wolf groaned, struggling to get on his feet, before standing right up, his back hunched, his hair covering his eyes, "I can... still fight..."

Dyspo was surprised, but this wasn't enough to convince him, he walked over to him.

"Your persistence is admirable." Dyspo said, standing right in front of Wolf, "But you can't join."

"I must win... I must..." Wolf said, "I must join... to protect everyone..."

"I'm sorry..." Dyspo said, throwing a punch to knock Wolf down, "HAAAAAAA!"

It was blocked by Wolf.

"What!?" Zuri shouted out.

"He blocked it..." Trunks said.

"Something feels strange..." The Supreme Kai of Time said.

"What?!" Dyspo said in surprise, before Wolf looked him right in the eyes, his Aura becoming Yellow and Sharp, his Eyes becoming Green and returning to Brown, and his Hair turning Gold and going back to Black, it wouldn't stop, as Wolf Punched Dyspo with a devastating blow to his Gut, his eyes widening, "AAAAAAAH!

Dyspo held his gut in pain as Wolf followed up with an upwards Kick under his Chin that sent him flying back as he attempted to block Wolf's attacks, but each one hit the Rabbit with such Speed and Power that he couldn't keep up with the power he was currently using and was beaten down by blow after blow, increasing his Power to now match the Saiyan in combat.

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Wolf shouted out as his Power was causing the ground to shake, his Hair and Eyes still changing colors back and forth.

"Look! Wolf's trying to become a Super Saiyan!" Trunks shouted out.

"Those Eyes... That Surge of Energy... that Hair..." The Supreme Kai of Time said, "It's almost as if his need to defeat his opponent manifested his hidden strength... there is even more under it... almost as if it's a sign that Wolf is so close..."

"Wolf is so powerful..." Zuri said to herself as she listened to both Trunks and SKOT, "Am I capable of the same thing?"

Wolf blasted Dyspo away with a huge blast of Energy as he came towards him at incredible speeds.

"HAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Wolf shouted, the Great Ape within him shouting out as well as he charged towards Dyspo, his Fist being blocked by the Sonic Warrior, but that didn't stop his Foot from making Contact with Dyspo's Side again, causing him to shout in pain, this one Saiyan was giving him trouble to the point he had to use 50% of his Power just to now match him, was this how powerful a Saiyan could become, and could they continue to grow? Dyspo had made up his mind.

"Enough." Dyspo said, right before Wolf was about to land another punch to his face again, stopping an inch away from his face, "You have shown amazing skill in Battle, you are powerful for sure, although not up to my current level, but Powerful none the less."

Wolf's surge of Power stopped after that, falling to his knees in exhaustion, panting.

"Thank you... I know I wouldn't beat you... but it was entertaining... and it helped me improve..." Wolf said, beginning to fall, "Your truly something Dyspo... I admit defeat."

"I should be saying that to you, it's rare to meet someone who's this powerful, you've shown me just how much this meant to you, you passed the test." Dyspo said, grabbing a hold of Wolf to keep him from falling down, "Welcome to the Pride Troopers."

Wolf's eyes closed, passing out, Dyspo smiling at the Saiyan as Zuri, Trunks and The Supreme Kai of Time, flew right over.

"Wolf!" Zuri said, grabbing him away from Dyspo, worry in her voice, "Are you okay?"

"He's fine, he's just exhausted." Trunks said, "Here give him this."

He pulled out a small green bean from his jacket and handed it to her.

"What will this do?" Zuri questioned, holding the bean in her hand, "It's just a bean."

"It's a Senzu Bean, have him eat it, you'll see." Trunks said, The Female Saiyan looking over the passed out Male Saiyan in her arms, placing the bean in his mouth and making him chew it, he swallowed, the Bean, his Bruises and blood stained body healing completely, the same couldn't be said for his Saiyan Armor however, it was destroyed completely and all he had left was the Spandex underneath it, showing off how well built he was as a fighter and making Zuri blush from seeing this, eventually, Wolf opened his eyes, coming face to face with Zuri.

"It's not everyday I wake up to a beautiful sight..." Wolf smiled, causing Zuri to blush even more and drop him, "Ow..."

Wolf laughed at her reaction, receiving a hug from her as she was happy he was okay.

"You dummy." She giggled, Dyspo crouching near the two, interrupting their happy moment.

"Sorry if I'm interrupting, but we have to go back now." Dyspo said, placing his hand on Wolf's shoulder with a smile, everyone held hands as they were transported back to the Time Nest.

 **Age 850**

"Well, there goes my Uniform." Wolf said, sighing as he and Zuri still held hands, both blushing as they looked away from each other and let go, both crossing their arms like the proud Saiyans they were.

"You could say it was perfect timing to." Dyspo said, picking up the Pride Trooper Uniform from earlier and handing it to Wolf, "These are yours now, go get changed and come back so we can see how you look."

Wolf did what Dyspo asked and Changed behind the Time Vault, noticing that the neck area of the Uniform could stretch further than it looked, allowing him to fit his legs and arms in, leaving only his Feet and Hands left, putting the Boots on and lastly, the gloves, stepping out from behind the Vault and revealing himself, crossing his arms together.

"Now that looks great on you!" Dyspo said, giving a thumbs up.

"You look so... handsome..." Zuri said, loving the clothing Wolf wore.

"Thanks..." Wolf said, rubbing his neck in embarrassment.

"The Last time I ever wore Spandex like that was back during the Cell Games." Trunks recalled, "Except it was all Blue."

"Rememeber, it's okay to be somewhere else, but when something big happens to the flow of time, you must finish what your doing as quickly as you can and come back." The Supreme Kai of Time warned him, "Take this device with you, so at any point you must return, you push this button."

"Understood." Wolf said, placing the tiny device inside his Glove.

"Can I come along?" Zuri asked Dyspo.

"Sure, we can trust you if the Supreme Kai of Time does." Dyspo said.

"Go ahead, it's fine." Supreme Kai of Time said, as all 3 of them disappeared.

"Why'd you let her leave with them?" Trunks asked.

"Because... I think those two need each other... to become more powerful." SKOT said, "Besides... those two are slowly falling for each other..."

 **RagingWolf2124- Sorry this took almost 2 Months, I do have two other stories, but I'm happy to finally get this out, until next time!**


	5. Ch 5: Pride Troopers of Universe 11

**RagingWolf2124- Here is the 5th Chap of the Dragon Ball Xenoverse Story, I hope you enjoy, keep in mind since not much is known about Universe 11 Besides the Pride Troopers being the Heroes of that Universe, I may make up some Planet Names based on what was shown currently within the show, when official names are revealed they will be replaced with their respective names.**

 **Age 850**

Wolf, Zuri and Dyspo had entered a Spaceship that the Purple Rabbit had traveled their with, it had futuristic tech and many different interfaces to operate.

"What strange tech, I have used Saiyan Pods before to travel, but this is entirely new to me..." Wolf said, amazed at what he saw.

"The Pride Troopers pride themselves in having the best technology to deal with any threat, see what I did their?" Dyspo laughed, causing Wolf to chuckle and Zuri to giggle.

"Planet Sadala isn't really technologically advanced compared to what the Saiyans had in Universe 7 before their Planet was destroyed." Zuri said, "I do miss home now that I'm thinking about it..."

"Don't you go back from time to time?" Wolf asked her, "I would love the chance to finally see the Universe 6 Saiyan homeworld."

"Yeah, but I'm dedicated to my Job as a Time Patroller, besides... I don't really have a family." Zuri sadly said.

"I'm sorry to hear that." Dyspo said, "But on the bright side you have people who care about you."

"Yeah..." Zuri said sadly, before a Ringing Sound was heard and Dyspo answered his Communicator on his watch

"This is Pride Trooper Dyspo, who is calling?" He asked.

"DYSPO WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU!?" A Voice on the other end shouted.

"SHIT! Ow my ears... what is it Zoiray?" Dyspo asked, "I was out recruiting a new member to the Pride Troopers."

"New member? I can't wait to meet the Rookie." He snickered on the other end.

"Rookie is an understatement, I've been a fighter for many years." Wolf said in the Communicator, "What's the Issue?"

"Hey, I'll be the judge of that Rookie." Zoiray said from the other end, "Both of you get here ASAP, we have multiple enemies attacking Civilians across the City on planet Namu!"

"We're on our way." Dyspo said before closing it, sitting down in the Captains Chair, "Well my Friend, looks like your gonna have your chance to shine when we arrive there, go over there and sit down, you know how to start up the engine and activate Hyperspace right?"

"Flying Ships aren't new to me, I've had experience." Wolf answered before pressing a few buttons, the engine starting up, before pulling down a lever, "Hyperspace engaged."

Zuri sat down next to Wolf as they soon entered Hyperspace, speeding off into Universe 11.

"So that guy, Zoiray, who is he?" Wolf asked, "From what I heard he sounded Mischievous."

"Oh he is, the annoying shit may be a great Comrade, but he's also a prankster." Dyspo answered, "Something I hope bites him in the ass somehow."

"Is it that bad?" Zuri asked.

"Oh trust me... it is." Dyspo said, "One time, he poured Hot Sauce into my food, and I ended up getting a sore tongue for a week."

"Okay, that's pretty bad..." Wolf chuckled.

"It gets worse though, he stuffed my boots with Animal Feces and you probably guess what happened when I went to suit up..." Dyspo said, sounding grumpy.

"Is that it?" Zuri asked.

"The worst one though, is when I was taking a shower, he took my Towel when I wasn't looking and ran off with it, I was essentially embarrassed and almost ended up being seen by everyone in the nude." Dyspo said, "If it wasn't for my Speed, things would have been so much worse."

"Then I think after this Mission... we should prank the prankster... give him a taste of his own medicine." Wolf suggested, "He wouldn't see it coming."

"I love the sound of that." Dyspo said, "I wanna get that little shit back for all those times."

 **Later...**

After awhile the group made it to Planet Namu, landing within the City's Parking Lot, before exiting out of the Vehicle.

"Tupper, we're here! Where are you?" Dyspo asked into the Communicator, before an Explosion went off within the City.

"Does that answer your question?!" Zoiray shouted, "We're outnumbered, hurry!"

Wolf, Zuri, and Dyspo soon flew off from the ground, with Dyspo already making it there in a short burst, with Wolf and Zuri arriving soon after.

There was a small, impish creature with purple skin and a pair of outwardly curved horns wearind the standard Pride Trooper Uniform.

"Justice Spin!" The Small Creature shouted as he rotated at fast speeds and drilled into his enemies.

A Female humanoid with very long, dark pink hair, and her skin is a very light pink color as well. Her eyes are lime green, and she has bright green earrings that hang from her pointed ears, entrapping enemies in a Purple Dome of some kind before beating them down within it.

A tailless dinosaur-like humanoid with orange skin who formed energy in his hand and threw it towards an enemy, the energy becoming a Whip that would grab the Opponents Arm and pulling him over, before punching him across the face.

A muscular humanoid with teal skin, dark blue hair, and a mustache and beard. He soon turned into a rock like State and Grabbed an Enemy from Behind, keeping him in place as the little Impish Creature from before used his Justice Spin on the Enemy.

A humanoid amphibian-like creature was also fighting as he created Multiple Energy Balls around him and shot them forward towards them, all of them homing in before hitting their targets.

A blue, ogre-like individual with a short stature shot out energy like threads around him, enemies who charged at him immediately being blown by the destructive like force.

A humanoid, resembling an Earthling in appearance. His skin has a tan hue and his head is shaved. Part of his face is cybernetic, including an ear, and he has a robotic eye which is red. He has a communication device attached to his other ear, he also wears a red beret. He formed Yellow Energy Sabers in his hands which he used to Slaughter what was in front of him, although it seemed so, it actually knocked them out.

Finally, the final Member, a burly alien humanoid with tan colored skin, yellow eyes with dark lines under them, and a large white mustache that covers his mouth. His hands and legs are bigger and smaller than the rest of his body, respectively.

"Justice Flash!" He shouted, shooting Rapid Ki Blasts from his fingertips, hitting the enemies.

What they were all fighting were various races of Aliens, some that looked strange but interesting to see, the waves of Enemies seemed limitless, Wolf flew into the Battle to help his new comrades, all wearing the same Uniform as him as he flew up into the Air.

"Crimson Flare!" He shouted, shooting from his hands the burning wave to engulf his enemies into Flames, the other Pride Troopers took notice as well as their opponents, Wolf descending to the ground a few seconds later and flipping one enemy over, before elbowing another in the face, before being grabbed from behind and headbutting his attacker, throwing him into his friends.

"Surrender now or face the consequences." Wolf warned them.

"Like hell we'll listen to you!" One of them said before throwing a punch, Wolf blocking his fist and kicking him away, causing him to be in immense pain as he coughed out blood, "Still want to resist? I will snap every one of your limbs if you do not cooperate."

After awhile every enemy surrendered by raising their hands and standing on their knees, scared by his presence. After awhile the criminals were taken away by Alien like Police Officers leaving in multiple flying cars.

"You there." The Alien with the Large white Mustache said, "I've never seen you before, identify yourself."

"My name is Wolf, a Saiyan from Universe 7, recruited by my new Superior Officer and friend, Dyspo." Wolf explained, "I was told he was sent by the Leader of the Pride Troopers known as Toppo."

"Say no more! For the one you speak of is speaking to you right now!" The Alien said, before striking a Pose, "I am Toppo, The Warrior of Freedom, Leader of the Prider Troopers, Justice will always reign over Evil!"

"...That was... really corny... but I would be lying if I said it wasn't inspiring to children and people alike." Wolf said before bowing respectfully to his Superior Officer, "I'm honored to meet you, Toppo."

"You are the new recruit from the Time Patrol, am I correct?" He asked.

"I am." Wolf answered.

"I want you to remember one thing when you fight alongside us." Toppo said, "That suit you wear, is a Symbol of Hope for this Universe, a Symbol of Hope to show everyone that we will always be there for them."

As Toppo finished what he said, the Small Alien with Pointy Curved Horns flew in front of Wolf's face.

"This is the guy Dyspo?" He asked, "He doesn't look so tough to me."

"Cut it out Zoiray." The Pink Humanoid from before said, "He just helped us intimidate a large group of criminals into surrendering."

"So what Cocotte?" He said, pointing his finger in front of his face "The Guys getting ahead of himself, he's a rookie!"

"Can a Rookie do this?" Wolf asked, before grabbing his Finger in a vice like grip.

"Ow! Hey, let go! I was just kidding!" He said in pain before Wolf let go.

"So your Zoiray huh?" Wolf asked, "Let me be clear, I may be new to the Pride Troopers, but I'm by no means a Rookie when it comes to fighting or intimidation, like you I seek Justice for everyone, so instead of trying to berate me, how about you commend me instead, I would do the same."

"Duly noted..." He said before shaking his finger to make the pain go away, "I'm going back to the bar, I'll see you guys later."

Zoiray then flew off.

"Thank you." Toppo said.

"For what?" Wolf asked.

"For making Zoiray learn to respect his fellow comrades more, he may be a member, but he gets ahead of himself at times." Toppo explained, before seeing Zuri walking up to Wolf, "You are a Saiyan as well, are you his Wife?"

"What!?" Zuri said in shock, blushing, "No! We're just friends who work together in the Time Patrol, my name is Zuri, a Saiyan from Universe 6."

"How rare to see a Universe 7 Saiyan Alive, I thought they went extinct many years ago." Toppo said, "Universe 6 Saiyans are generally the only living Saiyans."

"There are 2 Survivors, who now have families of their own, counting me, their now remains 7 Saiyans of Universe 7, they remain on Planet Earth in Universe 7, living their lives happily." Wolf explained, "I met them as I went back in time to prevent history from being changed, well, only 3 of them so far, the other two are yet to be born during that time."

"I'm happy to see that being the case, with a Pride Trooper like you in the Time Patrol, you can help keep time itself in balance." Toppo said, "When you are called back to Toki Toki City in case of an emergency, do not fear, for we will handle things in your absence, but enough about that, I think it's time we celebrate having a new addition to the Team, let's hit up that Bar that Zoiray was heading to."

"Hello, Zuri?" The Supreme Kai of Time's Voice spoke into her mind, "I need you to come back real quick to help me with something, it's very important."

"Are you sure?" Zuri spoke in her mind.

"I am, I'll teleport you over." She replied, "Wolf, I have to go, the Supreme Kai of Time needs my help with some things.

"Oh... okay, I'll see you later then." Wolf said, waving at her as she soon disappeared from sight, he felt saddened to see her go so soon.

"Come on Wolf, let's get something to eat!" Dyspo said, slugging his arm over Wolf's Shoulder, "You earned it!"

 **Later...**

Everyone arrived in a suit and tie, while Cocotte, the only female of the Pride Troopers was wearing a nice dress, in a suit and tie as well was Zoiray, the little imp from before, Wolf was not used to this piece of clothing, but understood that it was of Sophisticated importance and that he actually looked good in one, they had order their foods and beverages, a lot of these being strange to Wolf since he had never been in this Universe before.

"To the newest member of the Pride Troopers!" Toppo exclaimed as they all sat at a round table, "Cheers!"

"Cheers!" Everyone had said, Zoiray however, saying it reluctantly, everyone started to dig in.

"So... I noticed how upset you looked when Zuri left." Dyspo said.

"Yeah... she's quickly become a close friend of mine." Wolf said.

"Is that all?" Cocotte said with a grin, "I think theirs more between you two than what your telling us."

"How cute, is the Saiyan Rookie in love?" Zoiray teased with his trademark grin, before Wolf cracked his entire fist by clenching it, causing Zoiray to gulp and shut up on the spot, "I'm gonna shut up now."

"We're just friends." Wolf said, "Besides, she's probably got someone on Planet Sadala she's interested in, or the few other Saiyans in the Time Patrol."

"I saw the way she worried about you when I kicked your ass." Dyspo said, "She clearly cares a lot about you, I'm pretty sure if you two spend more time together, even you will realize how much more important she is to you than just being a friend."

"You may have beat me, but I promise you this Dyspo, I will get stronger." Wolf told him, "As for Zuri... I don't know... she isn't like the average Saiyan Female who are known to be hotheaded, well Universe 7 hotheaded... I mean, neither am I, but still... she's a really nice Woman, I know that for sure, someone who I'm happy to have beside me."

"That's called love my friend." Toppo said, "And Universe 2 is a huge example for love."

"Look man, just admit your in love with her." Dyspo said, "She'll immediately reconcile those feelings."

"We have only been with each other for a few hours, that's way to early." Wolf said, "I need to give it a few months, and yes, I like her, but I'm not in love yet, now can we please drop the subject and eat, I'm starving."

 **15 Minutes Later...**

Wolf was eating huge amounts of food, from Cooked Tentacles to Meat of some kind and so on, the Pride Troopers looked on in huge surprise as Wolf kept scarfing down Bowl after Bowl.

"...How much can he eat?" Vuon, a member of the Pride Troopers asked.

"I don't know... but's he's eaten a lot..." Kunshi, another Member said.

"Do Saiyans really eat this much?" Tupper asked.

"I think we know the answer to that..." Kettol said.

"He's an animal!" Zoiray shouted.

"And your not?" Cocotte said.

"If he's going to be eating at base from now on, we're going to have to buy Food... lots of it." Khaseral, The General of the Pride Troopers said.

"Duly noted..." Dyspo agreed, "Jesus, a Saiyans appetite is huge."

"Um... Wolf... are you finished yet?" Toppo asked, before Wolf scarfed down a huge leg of meat.

"Yeah... why is everyone staring at me like that?" Wolf said confused.

 **Planet Netfiss, Base of the Pride Troopers**

"Well it's time to turn in for the night..." Dyspo said, "Sadly, Jiren didn't join us."

"Jiren?" Wolf thought, before his head started hurting a bit.

"Yeah, Jiren..." Dyspo said, "He's a member of the Pride Troopers, he's rarely seen at times and is our strongest Member... is something wrong?"

Wolf saw flashbacks, strange ones that he never knew, there was a little White Alien child in flashes that he saw, it looked like he was comforting him.

"Wolf... hey Wolf?" Dyspo said shaking him, causing the flashes to stop, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." Wolf said, before someone soon started walking in their direction, the White Muscular looking Alien paid no attention to Dyspo or Wolf, but the moment he saw Wolf's face, he stopped walking, having a look of surprise that replaced his Stoic look.

"Dyspo... give me some time alone with him..." The Alien said with no emotion.

"Oh... okay Jiren, sure..." Dyspo said, before walking to his Room, the door sliding open for Dyspo to enter, before closing, Wolf and Jiren stared at each other, Wolf feeling this sense of Overwhelming Power emanating from Jiren, the staring didn't stop, almost as if the two were about to fight, but no, neither moved an inch.

"Do you know who I am?" Jiren asked, breaking the silence.

"Jiren, from what I've heard, is there something you want?" Wolf asked.

"Somethings different about you..." Jiren said, "You have his face... but you lack his appearance... your tail is different... and so are your eyes... and you don't remember me..." Jiren replied, which left Wolf confused as to what he meant, "21 Years ago... you disappeared... now you come back... with no memory... strange...

"Do I... know you?" Wolf asked him.

"Your him... but yet at the same time, you are not..." Jiren said, this only seemed to make Wolf even more confused.

"I don't know what your talking about, but I'm honored to meet you, Jiren." Wolf said, bowing in respect, Jiren, although Stoic, bowed back, something he never does with any other Pride Trooper, what was so Important about Wolf that he knew him? Jiren however did not say anymore and simply said a few words after.

"Be the Hero you are..." He said, before walking away, leaving Wolf there confused about the whole ordeal.

 **RagingWolf2124- That's it for this chap, man it has been over 5 Months, Finally I was able to get this finished.**


	6. Ch 6: Saiyan Love

**RagingWolf2124- Here is the 6th chap of the Dragon Ball Xenoverse story, I hope you enjoy, it's been 3 months and I'm sorry for the wait, but other stories needed my attention besides this one.**

 **Age 850**

It had been a few months after Wolf had Joined the Pride Troopers, it was one of the best things he could have done, he made new friends and became more powerful as he trained with Zuri when he returned to Toki Toki City, they were both getting stronger everyday, Wolf had spent as much time with her as he could, nothing about strange occurences in the timeline had happened yet since his last venture back in time, but he felt someone was causing it, like Trunks said, time wouldn't just change like that, but he decided not to worry over it, spending time with both groups of friends whenever he could, Wolf could tell Zoiray didn't like him, as he was getting attention and praise from the other Pride Troopers when he successfully pulled off a mission, it annoyed Zoiray to the point that he started avoiding the Saiyan in any way, despite the Saiyan trying to befriend him, but to no avail, Dyspo was always there to watch his back and hang out like they were old friends, but his closest friend, was Zuri, the beautiful Saiyan female was his friend since Day 1 in the Time Patrol, however, his Pride Trooper teamates thought differently of what Wolf feels for her, constantly calling her his girlfriend and saying he should take her on a date, but Wolf refused what they said, but the longer he spent with her, the more he realized they were right, he was beginning to feel something more.

"YAAAAH!" Zuri shouted, punching Wolf in the gut.

"HAAAAAA!" Wolf shouted back, retaliating with a kick to her side, before both punched each other in the face simultaneously, both flying in the air and trading blows that caused shockwaves, Wolf kicked her away from him and towards the ground, following her to strike her once more, but she flew back up into him, kneeing him under his chin and dazing him as she grabbed his arm and flipped him over her shoulder throwing him across the sky and attempted to follow up with something of her own, but was caught with an energy blast to her face, Wolf smirking as he grabbed one of her legs and started spinning her around, before throwing her up into the sky, leaving an after image of himself as he disappeared and reappeared above her, elbowing her straight in the back, a look of shock on her face as she fell to the ground and lie there in defeat, Wolf descending and landing on the ground in front of her.

"I lost..." She sighed, disappointed.

"You did great." He told her, offering his hand to hers, he wasn't in his Pride Trooper outfit, but in black, red tipped Saiyan boots, and the Saiyan armor was more black with some Red without the Shoulderguards and lower half, he wore a trench coat that was black with some red and his baggy black pants tucked into his boots.

She smiled and grabbed his hand, allowing him to pull her up from the ground.

"It's taking awhile to become a Super Saiyan..." Zuri said, "I just don't understand, why isn't it working?"

"Trunks told me that Super Saiyan is achieved when a Saiyan experiences strong emotional sadness or anger from something or someone." Wolf said, "You could technically try to feel the anger and sadness boil up but I don't believe I'll ever achieve it at this rate, I lost my parents, but that isn't enough to help me transform... I don't know what is..."

"The time will come, I know it will." Zuri told him, holding his hand in hers, "Wolf, I was wondering, would you love to join me tonight? Just go out to eat and have fun?"

Wolf was surprised to hear this, as he wasn't expecting this.

"Oh... well, I'd love to." He said politely, "But I don't know where."

"It's downtown, it's the best Saiyan themed restaurant in Toki Toki City." Zuri told Wolf, "I know you'll love it."

This piqued Wolf's interest, as a Saiyan, he always wanted to try more foods.

"Really? What's it called?" Wolf asked.

"Well... it's called Saiyan's Royal." She answered, "If your a Saiyan, or a Majin, you'll love it there."

"Alright, if you insist, I'll pick you up later then." Wolf said, a smile appeared on her face, kissing his cheek as she flew off, leaving Wolf there, holding his cheek with a smile, his communicator soon beeped, he pressed the button and answered it.

"So how are things with your girlfriend?" Dyspo said from the other end.

"Very funny, she's not my girlfriend, if you must know, we trained and decided we're going out to eat later." Wolf told him.

"Training eh? I bet it was rough." Dyspo said before laughing on the other end.

"Learn to act like an adult and have respect for a woman will you?" Wolf reprimanded his friend.

"Come on man, lighten up, I'm joking." Dyspo replied, "Listen, I seriously want you and her to enjoy your time together, but I just think she likes you more than just a friend, I think it's pretty clear."

Wolf sighed, looking up at the sky, yes, he thought that is was a possibility that she started to harbor feelings for him, but one thing that worried him was that if he grew to attached, he would lose her to something or someone, but his feelings told him to be with her and to keep her close, with another sigh, he replied.

"Alright, I'll give it a shot." Wolf said.

"That's the spirit! Now go have fun! I gotta tell everyone here about this!" Dyspo said in happiness for his friend as he hung up, Wolf shook his head at this, before getting himself to his own home that was given to him by Trunks and the Supreme Kai of Time, near the Time Nest itself, heading inside, he lied down on his bed and relaxed, remembering what his Mother and Father told him before they died.

"Universe 7 Saiyans usually don't fall in love and raise their children, they simply breeded to keep the Saiyan race alive and to not form attachments." He remembered his Mother saying to him.

"Your Mother and I didn't think that way, we truly loved each other and wanted to love and raise you." His Father once said.

Wolf reflected upon their words of what his race was like, he didn't want to form to close of an attachment, but he would never have a child unless it was based on love and not the need to keep his race alive, what he wanted was a true relationship with someone, only then would he fall for a Woman

"If this is truly what will happen, then I must be prepared for the responsibilities of a loving boyfriend." Wolf said to himself, "Just talk to her like every other time... just be kind... just have fun."

 **Later...**

Wolf was sitting outside the restaurant that Zuri had talked about earlier, waiting patiently as he kept the same clothing on, refusing to put on a suit as he hated wearing one, he preferred to dress as himself, a warrior, his communicator then rang, taking it out of his pocket he answered it.

"Did you seal the deal yet?" Dyspo asked.

"No, I did not, I'm in the middle of waiting for her to show up, is this really the time to be calling." Wolf asked.

"Aw come on man, tell me the details!" Dyspo asked, "Show her you love her!"

"Will you please shut up!" Wolf said over the communicator.

"Wolf?" A familiar feminine voice spoke, Wolf looked to his right and saw the beautiful Universe 6 Saiyan Zuri dressed in a beautiful red dress with red high heels, Wolf stared as he saw her beauty outside her fighting clothes.

"Hey, is that her? Let me say hi!" Dyspo shouted.

"Will you stay out of this!?" Wolf shouted before hanging up, turning his attention towards the Saiyan female.

"Um... I picked out this dress for tonight... do I look great in it?" She asked with a blush.

"Great... you... you look beautiful... even more than before Zuri..." Wolf stuttered a bit, not expecting to be this entranced with her appearance, "So... are you ready to head inside?"

"Yeah... I'm ready." She smiled.

"Well, may I?" He asked, opening the door for her like a gentleman would.

"Thank you." She smiled at him, heading inside, with him following behind, at a podium at the front of the restaurant was a Saiyan waitress.

"Hello there, is it just you two?" She asked, smiling.

"Yeah, it's just us." Wolf answered.

"Follow me then." The waitress said, Wolf and Zuri following her to a table that had them sit across from each other.

"Feel free to grab whatever food that is available." She smiled at the two Saiyans and left them alone, on the other side of the restaurant was foods of all kinds, from Meat, to shueafood, and many others, Wolf felt he was in heaven if he was going to eat as much as he wants, a Saiyans appetite was huge, even Zuri's mouth was watering, both nodded to each other before running off to grab loads of food before bringing it back to their table, both beginning to chow down from ramen, pork, beef, fish, they ate all kinds.

Both looked at each other as they stuffed meat in their own mouths, laughing at each other's faces that were made from the food.

"This food is so good..." Zuri said with her mouth full.

"Don't talk with your mouth full." Wolf said, ironically, his mouth being full as well.

She swallowed her food.

"But your mouth is full to!" She laughed at him, as he swallowed.

"Can you blame me? I'm a Saiyan with a huge appetite!" He said, before him and Zuri both grabbed onto the last chicken leg.

"Hey, that's mine." Zuri said.

"I don't see your name on it." Wolf said.

"Give it to me." She replied.

"I don't think so." He said, both refusing to let go off the chicken leg before them, neither refused to let it go, both stared at each other with faces of grumpiness, before Wolf came up with a solution, "How about we share it?"

"Share it?" She blushed heavily from this.

"Of course, like this." Wolf said, before taking one bite of the chicken between them.

"My chicken!" Zuri said, before eating the other side, both eating their sides before finishing up, both letting go of the now eaten chicken between them, both looking at each other and laughing at their immaturity over one chicken leg.

"Wow... were we really fighting over one piece of food?" She giggled.

"Yeah, heh heh... I can't believe it either..." Wolf chuckled, he was honestly surprised how well his time with Zuri was going he didn't expect it to be going this well, he truly felt happy when he was around her.

"Your check sir." The Saiyan waitress from before said, leaving him the bill for the food.

"I'll pay this." Wolf said, taking out some Zeni and leaving it on the table.

"I hope you don't mind, but I need to head for the bathroom." She told Wolf.

"Of course I don't mind, take your time, I'll be right outside." He told her as she walked off, leaving Wolf to walk outside, smiling to himself, but his moment of joy was ruined when his communicator went off, he answered it.

"Soooooo... how's it going?" Dyspo asked, "Did you enjoy your time at the restaurant?"

"Damn it, Dyspo! I told you to stop calling me!" Wolf said, looking around him, spotting a pair of purple ears in the bushes.

"Come on man, I'm curious!" Dyspo said, Wolf walking to the bush.

"Really? Curious enough that you have to hide behind a bush!?" Wolf said, grabbing Dyspo's ears in a tight grip.

"Ow! Let my ears go man!" Dyspo shouted, Wolf then let them go as the poor rabbit humanoid rubbed them gently, "What was that for!?"

"Your spying on me in the middle of my time with Zuri, that's what that's for!" Wolf shouted, "How'd you get here anyway!?"

"I took a ship." He simply answered, "And isn't this a date between you two?"

"No! It's not a date, it's simply me and her spending friendly time together!" Wolf said.

"For the love of god, just admit that you love her! She clearly loves you!" Dyspo said, "You two were made for each other!"

"It's not as easy as it sounds! Fuck off!" Wolf demanded from his friend, before kicking him across the back, sending him flying, despite being weaker, the force of his kick was still enough to launch him.

"Juuuuuuuuuuust teeeeeeeeeeeell heeeeeeeeeeeeeer!" Dyspo shouted out as he was sent flying far, Zuri walking outside a few seconds later.

"Did you hear something?" Zuri asked him.

"Nope, just the chirping crickets in the area." He said, easily hiding the actual truth, since he was hard to read, "So, where do we go now? It's your choice."

"Well... I didn't plan for anything after the restaurant... if you want... you can walk me home..." She asked him, wrapping her arm around his.

"No flying?" He asked.

"Of course not, the last thing I want is for some pervert to see under my dress as I'm flying." She said, blushing "That's why I have a strong and... handsome man to protect me on my way home."

Wolf heard what she said as they walked to her home, strong and handsome? Did this mean that she... loves him?

"You wouldn't need me to protect you, your more than capable of kicking someone's ass, a powerful and beautiful woman like you could beat anybody." Wolf admitted.

"Well... except you..." She said, their conversation continued to get better as they arrived at her doorstep.

"Well... I think it's time I get going Zuri... I'm happy that we spent time together..." Wolf said, she released his arm but held his hand in hers.

"Thank you, Wolf..." Zuri said, smiling, "But... I would love if... you came inside for some coffee..."

"Oh... well I would love that... I could stay around longer." Wolf said, Zuri unlocking her door with the keys.

"Please, come in." She insisted, opening the door itself and walking in with him, locking the door behind her, "Have a seat, I'll be right back with the coffee."

She then left the living room as Wolf sat down on the couch, taking in his surroundings, the house was decorated with Saiyan agriculture, it was clear she had a deep respect for their race, something that made him feel happier, although at the same time, Universe 7 Saiyans were cold blooded murderers while Universe 6 Saiyans were kind and peaceful freedom fighters, before he could think more on the subject, Zuri came back with two cups of coffee.

"Thank you." Wolf told her, taking the cup of coffee with a smile.

"Careful, it's hot." She warned him, just as he was about to drink from it.

"Good thing you warned me then." Wolf chuckled, causing her to giggle a bit, blowing over her coffee to cool it down, Wolf doing the same.

"I love the way your home looks... you must really love our race..." Wolf said.

"I do... I've always been happy back on Sadala, it's such a beautiful planet... so I brought some stuff with me to feel more at home." She told him.

"Home... I wish I knew what it felt like..." Wolf said, before drinking some coffee, "Yeah... I lived on some random planet with my parents... but that didn't feel like home after they disappeared..."

"So... what is home to you now?" She asked, drinking her coffee, at this, Wolf truly didn't know, so he thought about it for a few seconds, before coming up with an answer.

"I suppose it's when you have your family and friends around you... when you feel you aren't alone..." Wolf answered, "I've been alone for half of my life... my parents disappeared when I was 10, now I'm 20, not only that... but I never had any friends until I came here... but I still feel alone."

Zuri put her cup of coffee down on the table near her, Wolf putting his down to, she took a hold of his hands.

"Your never alone... you've got a chance to be happy here." She told him, "You've even made others around here happy as well."

"People like Maiyu, Trunks, The Supreme Kai of Time, Dyspo and the other Pride Troopers, and..." Wolf said before Zuri interrupted him.

"Me?" She finished for him, still holding his hands in her's very caringly.

"Zuri... I..." Wolf spoke, but didn't say anything, looking away from her, she cupped his face in her hands and turned him back around to face her, he didn't speak a word after that, his heart beginning to beat faster, his arms wrapping themselves around her waist, he started to feel something strong for the beautiful Universe 6 Saiyan before him, everything he wanted to avoid before... was something he didn't want to hold back, Zuri herself didn't want him to either, and before he realized it, his tail and her's were wrapped together, both drew their faces closer and then it happened... their lips met... two Saiyans, from two different Universes, had fallen in love. They soon released their lips from each other, panting for air, "Zuri..."

"Shh... don't say anything else..." She whispered, caressing his face, "I love you..."

"I... I love you too..." He told her, bringing her in for another kiss, causing her to move closer to sit on his lap, basically to the point of pressing her big breasts close against his chest, his arm wrapping around her back and waist above her tail, both continuing to kiss, unable to get enough of each other. Zuri removed his trench coat and his armor, leaving his whole upper body exposed, revealing his muscular body to her, her hands trailing down his pecs and abs, things started to go even further between them...

 **Warning! Lemon!**

"You truly do have the body of a Saiyan..." Zuri's eyes awed at his body, Wolf zipping her dress down, helping her get out of it, showing her in her bra and panties, covering herself in embarrassment from the lack of clothing, Wolf removing her hands and holding them.

"And you... have the body of a Goddess..." He told her, causing her to blush heatedly.

"Oh... I'm nothing that special..." She smiled shyly.

"Are you kidding me? Who wouldn't want to be with someone as beautiful as you Zuri?" Wolf said to her, "Your special to me..."

Zuri started shedding tears, lips once again mashing against each other as more clothes flew off, the first thing happening afterwards was Wolf's dick rubbing against Zuri's pussy, both moaning from the contact as Wolf slowly inserted himself.

"Zuri... are you sure that I..." Wolf was about to finish but was interrupted.

"I want it more than anything..." She told him, with that, he tore through her hymen, causing her pain, but someone as strong as her endured it, she took multiple punches and kicks before, this was no different to her, a tear escaped her eye however, and after awhile of waiting she reassured him he could continue, slapping sounds could now be heard as he thrusted into her, causing them both to moan as their tails still stayed wrapped together, both in states of bliss as they fucked each other, filled with love and care, Wolf bouncing her on his lap as he sucked her right breast, spanking her ass, causing her to squeal cutely from this as she bounced on his lap faster, taking his hands in hers, this kept going for a bit until he started getting on top, taking her legs in his arms and thrusting into her hard and deep as she now lied on the couch, taking everything he gave to her, kissing her lips and whispering loving words to her, both of their moans grew louder and louder as they kept going, nothing else mattered to them but each other, soon enough, both started to release with loud moans, Wolf filling her pussy with his cum as her juices squirted over his dick, both fell over, exhausted from their... session.

"Oh my god... that was... amazing..." Wolf panted, sweating heavily.

"Your were so fast... so powerful..." Zuri panted, sweating as well, staying silent for a minute, before speaking up again, "This means so much to me..."

"Me too..." Wolf smiled, kissing her soft lips again, "I love you, Zuri..."

"I love you too, Wolf..." She kissed him back, "My handsome Saiyan warrior..."

Wolf pulled out of her, his cum leaking from her pussy, feeling pride.

 **End of Lemon...**

After Wolf and Zuri finished their... special time together... Zuri wanted Wolf to sleep with her in her bed, wanting to be in his arms and lay her head over his chest, the blanket covering both of them.

"So... how will we break the news?" Zuri asked Wolf, caressing his chest.

"Simple... we just say it..." Wolf sighed in content, "Shouldn't be to hard, we're Saiyans after all, we should feel pride in our relationship with each other..."

"Your right..." Zuri replied, "How hard could it be?"

"Alright, let's get some sleep..." Wolf told her, "And I know I sound like a broken record at this point, but I'll say it again... I love you..."

"It feels great hearing it... I love you too..." She said, both sharing one last kiss, before peacefully drifting off to sleep.

 **RagingWolf2124- Sorry that this took so long, I'm happy this chap is finally out, thank you for your patience.**


End file.
